Missing Scene 2x07
by Wileret
Summary: Morgana va a visitar a Merlín a las mazmorras. Spoilers 2x07.


**Missing Scene 2x07**

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores y a la BBC ©**

**Episode 2x07!AU. Morgana goes visit Merlin while he is locked away.**

**Merlin/Morgana AU's Festival**

**

* * *

**

El sonido de sus joyas resonaba en los muros de las mazmorras con cada paso que daba, produciendo un sonido de tintineo que denotaba su presencia a los guardias que custodiaban la entrada al paso inferior que conducía a las celdas. Más no se levantaron para detenerla, sabían que malgastaban el tiempo si lo hacían, pues la dama sabía intimidar hasta al más fuerte de los soldados de la ciudadela. Ellos eran como una piedra en el camino para ella, insignificantes, algo que no le impediría conseguir su propósito. Y su semblante serio, adornado con unos ojos llenos de preocupación, al igual que sus pasos apresurados, denotaba la impaciencia con la que quería llegar a su destino.

La dama pasó de largo sin mirar hacia ellos, con una antorcha en la mano y el largo de su vestido ondulándose con el movimiento de sus piernas, arrastrándolo por el suelo empedrado. Bajando los escalones, ni siquiera el calor de la llama impidió que un escalofrío le recorriera el cuerpo ante la repentina sensación de frío del lugar. Ajustándose la capa con la otra mano, prosiguió su camino ahora sumido por la oscuridad. Ni siquiera el rey era lo suficiente misericordioso como para dejar una mínima luz para combatir la soledad de las noches que los prisioneros tenían que pasar allí encerrados. Sintió otro escalofrío al recordad su propia experiencia, los retazos de aquellos recuerdos inundándole la mente y haciendo que su odio hacia Uther se intensificara con cada respiración. Pero por el momento tendría que dejar ese sentimiento, ese odio intenso, en el fondo de su mente, pues ahora había algo más importante para ella.

Con el corazón retumbándole por todo el cuerpo, pasó la antorcha por delante de la primera celda encontrándosela vacía. Prosiguió a la siguiente celda, y así una tras otra hallando la mayoría vacías, mientras que de otras, hombres y mujeres con voces lastimeras pedían comida o al menos un odre de agua con el que calmar sus gargantas secas y rotas por los gritos de una ayuda que nunca llegaría.

- Mi señora –susurró una voz ronca, al pasar por una de las celdas.

La dama se paró delante de la reja y escrutó en la oscuridad de la pequeña estancia con la ayuda de la antorcha, pudiendo discernir un rostro demacrado, arrugado por el pasar de los años; y unos ojos grises devolviéndole la mirada.

- Arrant –pronunció, acercándose más a la reja -, ¿todavía seguís aquí?

La última vez que lo había visto había sido cuando ella misma había sido encerrada allí abajo. Sus palabras conducidas por el aire gélido de lugar habían sido lo único que había evitado que se volviera loca en su confinamiento. Aquel hombre, que tan poco la conocía, había admirado su coraje y la había consolado como un padre hubiera hecho con su hijo. No podía creer que, tras tantos meses, aquel hombre siguiera encerrado allí.

- Ya veis mi señora, parece que el rey se ha olvidado de mí –dijo, con una vaga sonrisa en su anciano rostro -. Pero, ¿qué os ha hecho bajar a este lugar decrépito? No deberías estar aquí, no es lugar para vos.

- Busco a una persona –respondió, con sus ojos verdes cargados de impaciencia -. A un joven que los guardias han debido de traer hace unas horas.

Los ojos del hombre brillaron al comprender.

- El muchacho. Sí, vi como los guardias lo conducían al siguiente corredor –dijo, señalando hacia la oscuridad del pasillo -. Ya veo que a Uther no le importa encerrar a alguien joven, una vez la palabra "magia" se ve envuelta nuestro rey se vuelve ciego. Todos nosotros estamos encerrando aquí por ello, ya seamos inocentes o no –espetó con odio -. Ese hombre se verá consumido un día por su propia crueldad. Me sorprende que todavía siga vivo.

Ella agachó la cabeza, comprendiendo de sobra las palabras de Arrant. Había sido testigo de cómo Uther había sido capaz de condenar a un pobre niño y enviarlo al patíbulo sin muestra de arrepentimiento en su rostro ensombrecido por el odio hacia la magia. Si ella no hubiera actuado, y con ayuda, no hubiera podido volver a ver a Mordred vivo en su visita a los druidas. El solo hecho de pensar en qué hubiera pasado de no ser así, en imaginar esos ojos enigmáticos desprovistos de vida, le revolvía el estómago. Tanto como al pensar de la misma forma en los ojos de las persona que buscaba allí abajo.

- Debo irme, Arrant. Debo buscarle –dijo, dando un paso hacia atrás.

El anciano asintió con la cabeza.

- Entiendo.

La dama esbozó una pequeña sonrisa como símbolo de despedida y dio media vuelta para proseguir su marcha. Pero se paró al escuchar de nuevo la voz del hombre hablándole.

- Ese chico… debe ser muy importante para vos si habéis venido a verle.

Ella se giró, haciendo ondear su capa con el movimiento.

- Lo es –respondió con los ojos llenos de determinación, antes de volver a darse media vuelta e internarse por el corredor, dejando a Arrant con la oscuridad como única compañía de nuevo.

Pese a la sensación de soledad rodeándole otra vez, el hombre sonrió.

--

Siguiendo la dirección que Arrant le había señalado, miró nerviosa a las diferentes celdas hasta que, por fin, encontró dentro de una de ellas a la persona que buscaba.

Dejándose caer al suelo delante de la reja, y soltando la antorcha, observó con sus ojos verdes al ocupante de la celda. No lo podía ver del todo bien, pero pudo vislumbrar la figura delgada del sirviente, con sus piernas dobladas hacia su pecho, los brazos rodeándolas, y la cabeza hundida entre ellas.

- Merlín… -susurró, agarrando los barrotes con sus dedos.

El joven brujo levantó la cabeza al oír su nombre, temblando involuntariamente ante el frío de la celda. Con las pupilas ajustándose a la repentina luz que se encontraba a pocos metros de él, entornó los ojos para ver mejor. Sus ojos abriéndose por la sorpresa al ver de quien se trataba. Delante de él, sentada en el suelo y con cara de preocupación, se encontraba la persona que menos esperaba ver allí abajo.

- Lady Morgana… -pronunció, cambiando de posición y acercándose a ella, sintiendo la calidez de la antorcha en su rostro -. ¿Qué hacéis aquí?

- Estaba preocupada por ti – respondió. Los ojos de ella mirándole fijamente -. ¿Estás bien?

- Nunca mejor –respondió, esbozando una sonrisa en un intento de animarla y relajar el ceño fruncido que adornaba su bello rostro.

Pero Merlín notó como ella seguía devolviéndole la misma mirada de preocupación, con lo que su sonrisa se disolvió al segundo siguiente.

- Estoy bien –dijo, apoyando la frente en la puerta de la celda -. De verdad.

Ella le creía, pero eso no hizo que la sensación de preocupación desapareciera. Por un momento, en el salón del trono, creyó que el caza brujas le iba a señalar a ella como autora de los hechos relacionados con la magia, y se había sentido tranquila al ver como aquel hombre señalaba con el dedo a otra persona. Pero esa tranquilidad había durado muy poco al oír el nombre del sirviente salir de sus labios, acusándolo… los guardias llevándoselo de allí hacia las mazmorras por orden del rey.

La congoja, además del desasosiego, no habían dejado de acompañarla desde entonces. Y solo esperaba ver cuanto antes a Merlín fuera de esa fría celda, recorriendo los pasillos del castillo como cualquier otro día. Oír el suave golpeteo en su puerta y su cabeza sobresaliendo por detrás de ella, pidiéndole permiso con la mirada y una sonrisa tímida, antes de dar un solo paso más en su aposento.

Apartando la mirada, metió una mano dentro de su capa, sacando al segundo siguiente un pequeño bulto envuelto en un pañuelo verde.

- No te he podido traer mucho –dijo, poniendo el bulto en las manos del joven, rozándolas levemente con sus dedos -. Gwen insistió en que comiera.

Merlín abrió el pañuelo, notando el tacto sedoso del tejido, y se encontró con un par de trozos de pan y una pieza de fruta.

- No teníais que haberos molestado, mi señora –dijo, mirando al suelo ennegrecido y dejando la comida a un lado -. No deberíais ni estar aquí.

Morgana clavó su mirada en el rostro del joven.

- Merlín, mírame –le pidió. No soportaba que esos ojos azules se apartaran de los de ella.

El chico levantó la mirada ante la petición, y la joven se sintió al momento un poco mejor. Era como si cada vez que hundía sus ojos en los de él, se apaciguara su corazón con la calidez de su mirada. No, no podía dejar que le pasara nada a la persona que tenía delante de él. Tenía que conseguir sacarlo de allí como fuera, aunque tuviera que romper las reglas de Camelot y desafiar una vez más al rey. Las consecuencias no le importaban, pagaría el precio que fuera necesario con tal de conseguir su propósito.

Sus intenciones debieron de reflejarse en su rostro, pues Merlín frunció el ceño como si supiera lo que estaba pensando.

- No intentéis hacer nada –dijo, negando con la cabeza -. No os involucréis en esto, tenéis que evitar que Aredian fije su atención en vos.

- Solo tengo que robarle las llaves a Arthur, y podré sacarte de aquí –le dijo seriamente. Pensaba hacerlo esa misma noche, en cuanto el príncipe sucumbiera al sueño.

- ¡No! Solo empeoraríais la situación –dijo, poniendo una mano sobre los barrotes.

Morgana le miró un momento sin comprender. ¿Cómo podía empeorar más la situación? Si no hacía algo, Merlín acabaría quemado en la hoguera. No podía quedarse de brazos cruzados y dejar que muriera. Que las llamas lamieran su hermoso rostro y se llevaran su vida.

- Además, mi vida no es tan valiosa como para que arriesguéis la vuestra –añadió Merlín, intentando hacerle comprender que tenía que dejar que la situación siguiera su curso y no inmiscuirse.

Si Aredian descubría que ella era una vidente, que era una bruja, nunca se lo podría perdonar. Había prometido que la protegería, que sus poderes nunca serían descubiertos. Y si ahora ella intentaba ayudarle…

- Para mí lo es.

Merlín cortó el flujo de sus pensamientos ante la voz de Morgana, y la miró, confuso.

- Para mí, tu vida es tan valiosa como la mía propia –dijo, levantándose del suelo. Su rostro oscureciéndose al alejarse de la luz de la antorcha -. Y no puedo dejar que esta injusticia siga adelante. ¡No pienso permitir que mueras!

El joven no dijo nada, sobrecogido ante las palabras de Morgana. Desde que lo habían encerrado en las mazmorras, no había pensado en el hecho de poder _morir_. Muchas veces había sido capaz de dar su vida por salvar la del príncipe, sin tener miedo alguno a la muerte. Pero ahora, no podía evitar que un escalofrío le recorriera el cuerpo al pensar en el mañana.

Merlín se levantó del suelo, estirándose de su posición para ver el rostro de Morgana, medio oculto por las sombras.

- ¿Por qué la magia se tiene que ver con tanto odio? –preguntó la dama, acercándose más a la reja y mirándole con los ojos humedecidos -. ¿Por qué gente inocente tiene que ser acusada de su uso?

- No lo sé, mi señora –contestó, mordiéndose el labio. _Mentira_.

Sabía la respuesta perfectamente, sabía por qué Uther catalogaba cualquier manifestación de magia como algo horrible y nefasto, y sabía por qué se acusaba a alguien inocente cuando ocurría algo de tal índole. La gente necesitaba un culpable, alguien a quien señalar con el dedo y poder ejecutar para calmar sus almas atormentadas por el miedo a lo desconocido. Vivían en un mundo en que las supersticiones lo regían todo, y el sentido común no era algo muy extendido entre la mayoría de la gente, incluida la nobleza. El único detalle, es que el que no era del todo inocente. Aunque él solo había conjurado la forma del caballo en el humo, mientras que el resto de hechos _mágicos_ no tenían nada que ver con él.

- ¿Merlín?

- ¿Sí, mi señora? –respondió, ladeando la cabeza.

- ¿Por qué me tratas siempre con tanto respeto a pesar de que somos amigos?

¿Por qué? Quizás porque tenía miedo de acercarse demasiado a ella, cuando en realidad no debía. De confiarse demasiado y atreverse a tocar la piel de su rostro para comprobar si era tan suave como parecía. Él era solo el sirviente de Arthur, y no tenía permitido hacerse amigo ni del príncipe ni de nadie de la casa real. Y mucho menos tener sentimientos más allá de la amistad. Unos sentimientos que, a cada día que pasaba, le pesaban cada vez más en el pecho. Haciéndosele cada vez más difícil reprimirlos. Pero en vez de decir eso, respondió:

- Sois la protegida del rey.

Como si eso lo explicara todo.

- Ojalá no existieran estas ridículas diferencias de estatus. La vida sería más fácil si fuera así -comentó Morgana, esbozando una sonrisa triste.

- Sí, supongo que sí –se limitó a responder Merlín, bajando la mirada momentáneamente y cambiando el peso del cuerpo de una pierna a otra, inseguro de que decir. Todo sería más fácil si pudiera decirle a Morgana lo poco diferentes que eran en realidad… lo afines que eran.

Un sonido lejano cortó el hilo de sus pensamientos, y miró a Morgana con preocupación.

- Creo que sería prudente que os marcharais –le dijo, a pesar de que la idea de quedarse allí solo de nuevo no le agradara demasiado. La soledad era aplastante en ese sitio y la presencia de Morgana le hacía olvidarse de esa sensación.

Morgana asintió, comprendiendo. Los guardias no la preocupaban, pero sabía que no podía quedarse allí por más tiempo y la mirada preocupada de Merlín, sus ojos azules no tan brillantes como siempre, le recordaba que tenía que sacarle de allí. Y si ello quería, primero tendría que volver al castillo.

- Te sacaré pronto de aquí –le aseguró Morgana, mirándole fijamente antes de agacharse para coger la antorcha, apartando levemente la capa para evitar que se quemara. Volvió a levantar la mirada al levantarse, dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa mientras la llama de la antorcha iluminaba su cara, haciendo desaparecer las sombras por completo de él. Dejando ver al joven brujo el joven y dulce rostro de Morgana, antes de que esta se diera media vuelta haciendo tintinear sus pendientes.

Y justo antes de que la silueta de la dama desapareciera en la oscuridad del corredor, antes de que la negrura reinara por completo en la celda, el joven susurró:

- Gracias… Morgana.


End file.
